Mysterious Moon Child
by Cherry Blossom Of the Moon
Summary: Based after Sailor Moon StarS An idol goes back to work after her car crash... She forgets all her memories, but one. She is soon found by Minako and Usagi in a academy where a youma is following her. Minako and Usagi transform and try to help her but instead she transforms into... Read to find out! GENEARLSXSCOUTS MAMORUXUSAGI
1. Characters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

Characters

Kousagi (Selene) T.

Age:13

Grade:7

Family: unknown

Birthday:unknown

Chibiusa (Small Lady/Rini) Tsukino Chiba

Age:15

Grade:9

Family: Usagi Tsukino Chiba and Mamoru Chiba

Birthday:June 30

Usagi Tsukino (Chiba)

Age 29

Work: Senshi, and Arcade shake tester ( A/N: since she loves Motoki's shakes at the arcade, I decided that Motoki will make new kinds of shakes and let Usagi try it)

Family: Mamoru Chiba and Chibiusa (Small Lady/Rini) Tsukino Chiba

Birthday: June 30

Mamoru Chiba

Age: 31

Work: A famous doctor in Tokyo General hospital, and Tuxedo Kamen, friends of the Sailor Senshi and part of Earth's defenders

Family: Usagi Tsukino (Chiba) and Chibiusa (Small Lady/Rini) Tsukino Chiba

Birthday: August 3

Mizuno (Mizushima) Ami

Age: 30

Work: Senshi, and a doctor at Tokyo General Hospital

Family: Zoisite/Zackary Mizushima

Birthday: September 10

Mizushima Zoisite/Zachary

Age: 31

Work: Scientist at Tokyo Labortory and science, part of Earth's defenders

Family: Mizuno Ami

Birthday: October 30 (His true Birthday)

Hino (Tsukino) Rei (Reiko)

Age: 30

Work: Senshi, Singer and Song writer, and model partner of Minako Aino

Family: Jedite/ Jason Tsukino

Birthday: April 17

Jedite/Jason Tsukino

Age: 31

Work: A perfume sniffer or also know as Mr. Sniffer. Is also part of Earth's defenders

Family: Hino (Tsukino) Rei Reiko, sisters are Minako Tsukino and Usagi Tsukino, brother-in-law is Kevin/Kumzite and Mamoru

Birthday: August 14 (A/N: read the A/N in Nephrite's profile for more info)

Kino (Jusk) Makoto

Age: 30

Work: Owns a bakery and florist shop. Senshi.

Family: Nephrite/ Nathan Jusk

Birthday:December 5

Nephrite/Nathan Jusk

Age: 31

Work: works with Makoto at bakery and florist shop. Works with Earth's defenders

Family: Kino (Jusk) Makoto

Birthday: March 19 (A/N: This is not his/theirs exact birthday, just a made up day, you may comment your birthday, and I may edit/change his birthday)

Tsukino (Aino) Minako

Age: 30

Work: Senshi and singing and model partner of Reiko Hino

Family: Kunzite/Kevin Aino, sister is Usagi Tsukino and brother is Jedite/Justin Tsukino, brother-in-law is Mamoru Chiba and sister-in-law is Reiko Hino

Birthday:

Kunzite/Kevin Aino (A/N: Yes, i did put Aino as his last name cause I wanted Minako to be Usagi's older sis

Age: 31

Work: part of Earth's defenders and a commercial man

Family: Tsukino (Aino) Minako, sister in law: Usagi Tsukino, Reiko Hino, brother in law: Jedite/Justin Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba

Birthday: April 4 (A/N: Same with Nephrite's A/N)

OTHER CHARACTERS (NO PROFILE JUST NAMES)

Motoki F.

Ikuko T.

Kenji T.

Shingo T.

(More to come)


	2. Meeting a PRINCESS IDOL!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

PROLOGUE

Kousagi's pov

ɖǟʀƙռɛֆֆ. Everywhere it was dark. Not a single light. I took one step. Quiet, then cheering. I looked up from my my mic, I saw surprised faces, smiles. screaming. That's when I remembered, these people. They... They were my fans, my friends, my supporters. I smiled, waved a bit and then the music started, I began to sing.

When I finished my song, I waved goodbye to my fans and walked backstage. I looked back at the wall where in front I stood singing. 'That's right, I'm still new to this as I know but others say I was a singer long before the car crash I was in.'

Who am I? Why am I a singer? Who is my family? Questions ran through my head. A headache started, and I fell a bit to be able to grab on to a table. My manager helped me up. I had to rest.

NightMare

The car was at a normal rate, everywhere it was blurry. This was a nightmare that has been bothering my dreams since the crash. I didn't know what was going on until the person's eyes turned to the window and I saw a bright light, then red and blood everywhere, and I screamed.

end

Someone shook me, it was my doctor, she gave me a bit of medicine and I was left in my apartment to rest.

Usagi's pov

Minako and I just heard that our favorite teen idol just had a concert after her crash. We both wanted to go, but with a new enemy that keeps calling Chibiusa "the future sun queen" we both had to be on the look out. Minako put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm gonna see Princess Idol later, sis, do you want to tag along?" I stood up, my eyes widened and I walked with Minako to the Solar Idol Academy to see Princess Idol.

When we got there, I saw Rei and Jason, my best friend and brother. Rei and Minako were gonna meet up here to see Princess Idol. When I hugged Rei and Jason, I saw a girl walking slowly with the same odangos as Chibiusa but she was younger. Jason looked towards where I was staring and Minako ran to the girl, the girls face was pale and her eyes glowed a bluish white. A negamonster appeared behind her, Jason grabbed the girl and ran towards an alley, but before Jason could get her there, she screamed a name. Two names.

"ʍօṭɦɛʀ! ֆɛʀɛռɨṭʏ! ʄǟṭɦɛʀ! ɛռɖʏ!"

(Mother! Serenity! Father! Endy!)

These names, Mamo-chan and my royal names? Why? Why is she calling us ' Mother and Father'? Who is she?

"The names from long ago, they were my parents. I-I REMEMBER!"

Thanks for reading the prologue of Mysterious Moon Child! If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and email me at

SMfandiama

My Instagram is official_parallel_sailor_moon

Love,

Princess Kousagi Chiba


End file.
